To support the continued participation of the Roswell Park Memorial Institute (RPMI) group in all aspects of clinical cancer therapy (chemotherapy, hormone therapy, surgery and adjuvant studies, radiotherapy, immunotherapy) as a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (Paul P. Carbone, Chairman), this application is being made. RPMI has been a full member of ECOG since 1971, the Principal Investigator having been changed in 1978. The annual number of protocol registrations varied from 248-317, and 234 patients currently alive under follow-up. An increasing number of patients are being referred from two of our satellites in Binghamton and Syracuse. RPMI members have been active as Protocol Drug Study Chairmen, as Chairmen and Co-chairmen of Surgery, Radiotherapy and Pathology modality committees and of the GI Committee, and active participants in the Cancer Control and Audit and in the new Nutrition Subcommittee, as well as site visitors for evaluation of new members. The RPMI group has a long history of multidisciplinary membership, and helped to organize the Pathology and Surgery committees.